Museum
The Museum is an area in Yoshi's Island DS. It is a place where all the enemies in the game can be viewed in one area harmlessly. To unlock enemies in the Museum, Yoshi must throw an Egg at an enemy and after completing the level, the enemy will be added to the Museum, there are 8 different exhibits in all each containing different enemies that fit the theme of the exhibit. Exhibits Below is a list of all the exhibits and the enemies housed in the exhibits. Some have interactions that can be made with the enemies such as the switch to activate the wind for the Glide Guys or the Stakes that can be used to stun Egg-o-Dills and Blow Hards. The level the enemy first appears in as well as the level's name is listed next to the enemy's name. Exhibit 1: Shy Guy Exhibit *Shy Guy (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Glide Guy (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Woozy Guy (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Fly Guy (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Stilt Guy (2-2 Underground Mysteries) *Shy Guy Tower (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear (Pirate Shy Guy Tower)) (4-2 High-Speed Cart Race) *Petal Guy (4-3 In The Clouds) *Spear Guy (5-2 Goonie Heights) *Dancing Spear Guy (5-3 Spear Guy's Village Found) *Fat Guy (4-1 Rock 'n' Fall) Exhibit 2: Botanical Enemy Exhibit *Crazee Dayzee (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Piranha Plant (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Wild Ptooie Piranha (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Nipper Plant (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Nipper Spore (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Wind Bag (1-1 Ba-Dum Bum) *Pointey (1-2 Hit the M Blocks) *Egg-O-Dill (2-5 Boing!) *Bungee Piranha (2-7 Yoshi on Stilts) *Blow Hard (4-3 In The Clouds) *Hanging Blow Hard (3-1 Up the Creek) *Drool Hard (4-5 Friend or Foe) *Needlenose Plant (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Needlenose (2-1 Baby DK The Jungle King) Exhibit 3: Land Enemy Exhibit *Koopa Troopa (1-6 Glide Guys take to the skies) *Koopa Paratroopa (1-6 Glide Guys take to the skies) *Bouncing Burt (1-4 Castle of the Big Burt Bros.) *Grinder (2-1 Baby DK The Jungle King) *Debull (2-5 Boing!) *Crabble (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Snapjaw (2-7 Yoshi on Stilts) *Tap-Tap (1-7 Baby Mario and Baby Peach dynamic duo) *Fleeper (2-5 Boing!) *Bumpty (4-5 Friend or Foe) *Bandit (2-5 Boing!) *Green Glove (1-6 Glide Guys take to the skies) *Slugger (1-6 Glide Guys take to the skies) Exhibit 4: Aquatic Enemy Exhibit *Tube Guy (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Pirate Guy (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Rip Van Fish (3-3 Island of peril) *Piscatory Pete (3-3 Island of peril) *Cheep Cheep (2-7 Yoshi on Stilts) *Flopsy Fish (3-1 Up the creek) *Blooper (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) Section 2: Tropical Section *Lunge Fish (2-7 Yoshi on Stilts) *Nep-Enut (1-8 Gilbert the Gooey's Castle(Blargg)) (3-1 Up the creek) *Boss Bass (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Spray Fish (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Egg-Enut (3-1 Up the creek) Exhibit 5: Haunted House *Boo Guy (2-4 Hector the Reflector's Haunted House) *Ghost Piranha (2-4 Hector the Reflector's Haunted House) *Invisighoul (2-4 Hector the Reflector's Haunted House) *Boo (3-4 Bessie Bass's Battleship) *Big Boo (3-4 Bessie Bass's Battleship) *Skeleton Goonie (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Flightless Skeleton Goonie (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Potted Ghost (3-4 Bessie Bass's Battleship) Exhibit 6: Giant Enemy Exhibit *Super Big Tap-Tap (1-3 Mario's Fleet Feet) *Chomp (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Stompin' Chomp (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Incoming Chomp (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Chomp Shark (5-1 Rompin' Stompin' Chomps) *Crusher Blargg (Secret 2 Yikes! Boiling Hot) Exhibit 7: Airborne Enemy Exhibit *Cloud Drop (1-6 Glide Guys take to the skies) *Goonie (2-1 Baby DK The Jungle King(In Minigame)) (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Flightless Goonie (2-1 Baby DK The Jungle King(In Minigame)) (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Fang (3-5 Heeeeeeeeere's Wario) *Gusty (2-3 Windblown Wilderness) *Lakitu (2-3 Windblown Wilderness) *Wall Lakitu (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Baron Von Zeppelin (1-2 Hit the M Blocks) (2-1 Baby DK The Jungle King (with hazards)) *Rocket Shy Guy (5-4 The Fort of Moltz the very Goonie) Exhibit 8: Subterranean Enemy Exhibit *Red Blargg (1-4 Castle of the Big Burt Bros.) *Gargantua Blargg (1-8 Gilbert the Gooey's Castle) *Scorchit (4-8 Castle of Big Guy the Stilted) *Gooey Goon (1-8 Gibert the Gooey's Castle) *Hot Lips (4-4 Six-Face Sal's Fort) Section 2: Lava Mantle Section *Lantern Ghost (1-2 Hit the M Blocks) *Dizzy Dandy (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Gobblin (2-8 Big Bungee Piranha's Lair) *Bullet Bill (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Bill Blaster (3-2 The Goonie Coast isn't clear) *Podoboo (2-7 Yoshi on Stilts) Trivia *Suprisingly, if you whack a Garantula Blargg with an egg, you will also get the Nep-Enut in the Museum and vice versa. The same thing applies with Flightless Goonies and their Skeleton Counterparts. *Some enemies appear just by simply encountering them (like Podoboos and Needlenose Plants) and will appear even if no eggs were thrown at them. *The instruction booklet for the game shows the background for World 4's Castle in the Shy Guy exhibit but in the actual game, it uses the first level's background. *Some enemies (like Gusties and Goonies can leave their exhibits) *In the Museum, Yoshi can't be harmed but enemies can still be killed in the traditional sense. *To get the Baron Von Zeppelin in, you have to hit ones holding Grenades or Needlenoses, if you hit one carrying another item like a key, it won't appear. de:Inselmenagerie Category:Yoshi's Island DS Category:Locations